Point noir
by Holymagic
Summary: Un point noir sur du blanc.


Point noir by Holymagic

Rating : K+ pour exposition de peau. General/parody, vu que c'est encore du n'importe quoi.

Warning : Me revoilà. Désolée pour l'attente. Je devrais maintenant pouvoir écrire bien plus régulièrement. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit One Shot autant que le précédent. Sortie spéciale rentrée scolaire étudiante !

Disclamer : Pas à moi. Mais je me console avec mon accessoire Kingdom Hearts sur ma PSP (un petit Roxas en costume de l'Organistation)

Note : Petite fiction écrite en écoutant l'OST de Final Fantasy : Dissidia. L'idée m'est venue en appliquant de la crème solaire. Comme quoi, ça peut être utile d'en appliquer. :)

Note 2 : Je ne suis pas raciste. Et Axel non plus d'ailleurs. Et vive Darth Vader (voir l'histoire pour comprendre)

Résumé : Un point noir sur du blanc.

Sur ce : let's go ! !

Point noir

C'est l'hiver. Il fait froid. De l'ile du destin en passant par le jardin radieux, tous les mondes sont plongés dans le froid. A relativiser bien évidement par rapport à leur climats. Aucun monde n'est ainsi épargné. Pas même celui qui n'existe pas.

C'est en fait la panique au quartier général de l'Organisation XIII. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. La plomberie menant aux salles de bains reliées aux chambres a explosée. Ainsi, les douches privées sont inutilisables.

Heureusement que les membres de l'Organisation ont de l'expérience et des moyens. En effet, Demyx a toujours apprécié l'eau. Par soucis pour ses oreilles et sa tranquillité, Xemnas avait éloigné la chambre du numéro IX et fait installer à son arrivée des sources chaudes dans ses appartements. Question de silence. Le supérieur déteste être tenu éveillé à des heures inimaginables par un artiste en pleine crise créatrice.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons Roxas, Axel et Zexion dans la baignoire géante de la Mélopée Nocturne.

L'odeur de la vanille et de l'ambre se mélangeait harmonieusement avec celle de l'orange et du lys. Sous la douce mélodie d'un Sitar, le bruissement des pages d'un livre qu'on tourne précautionneusement et le clapis de l'eau, nos trois compagnons étaient tout simplement en train de se détendre. Le maître du feu faisait trempette alors que la clé du destin se rinçait délicatement le torse, sous l'œil bienveillant du sixième membre.

Axel se tenait du côté gauche du bassin et avait en face de lui Zexion, adossé aux rebords de pierre grise taillée. Roxas se trouvait au centre de l'eau. Il en avait jusqu'à la taille. Ce dernier parlait avec Axel, le scrutant de toute sa hauteur. Souhaitant se laver les cheveux, il dut se retourner pour attraper la bouteille de shampoing flottant derrière loi. Alors qu'il faisait mousser tranquillement ses cheveux , Axel remarqua un détail intriguant.

- Hey, Roxy ! C'est quoi ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant le bas de son dos.

Ledit Roxy commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour apercevoir ce que lui indiquait son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à le voir. Lui. Le petit point noir qui s'étendait paresseusement au dessus de sa hanche droite.

- C'est juste une tache. Mon uniforme a dû déteindre sans que je n'y fasse attention.

Il frotta alors sans succès jusqu'au moment où son ami reprit :

- Arrête, sa sert à rien. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste ton côté africain qui ressort.

- Et pourquoi pas mon côté obscure de la Force pendant qu'on y est ? Je me demande ce que c'est.

Oublié de ses deux partenaires d'infortune, Zexion se mit à rire joyeusement.

- Quoi ? Répliquèrent les deux plus jeunes.

- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup d'imagination. J'ai eu raison de me joindre à vous plutôt que d'attendre. Axel, Roxas. C'est juste un grain de beauté.

Et c'est ainsi que Axel et Roxas apprirent l'existence des grains de beauté, taches de rousseur, boutons et points noirs et de comment les différencier.

_.-' Owari '-._

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Ps : Les reviews font toujours plaisir ! ^_^

Positives ou négatives, donnez votre avis !

Aller, Ciao !

Merci à high-on-life-23 pour sa review sur ma première histoire postée.


End file.
